Ava
by TWPOTTER
Summary: The Cullen’s have adopted 11 year old Ava. Ava is shy and scared from her past life. Can the Cullen’s help her re-start and bring confidence back? What if the werewolves interfere with things? Maybe even if Ava knows what they really are? T JUST IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ava**

**SO SORRY GUYS! I was grounded LOL SO here goes! Chapter 1 (late) of Ava!**

**Hehe! Enjoy**

**xx**

**The Cullen's have adopted 11 year old Ava. Ava is shy and scared from her past life. Can the Cullen's help her re-start and bring confidence back? What if the werewolves interfere with things? Maybe even if Ava knows what they really are? **

Chapter 1- The adoption centre

Carlisle's Point of View

My black Mercedes parked by the side of Forks Adoption Centre, It was a simple old building near Forks High School. Esme, Rosalie and I climbed out, we walked towards the building, and I put my arm around Esme's waist.

We were greeted by a tanned lady, no older than around 30, and shown in to a living room were there were a few children and teens. I looked around scanning my eyes looking for some children, who at least looked friendly. Most of them seemed to be ripping heads off dolls, or in some of the younger ones case learning rude words from some of the older kids.

Then suddenly my eyes caught a girl about 11 or 12 years old, she was sitting in the corner reading Goodnight Mr. Tom, one of my favourites, who looked friendly. I walked over to her and crouched down.

"That look's good." I said. She lifted her head up from the book.

"It is Sir." She said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't read much but so far this boy called Willie has been evacuated to the countryside. This sort of stuff just fascinates me. I wish I could talk to someone who was alive back then." She said. Well I was alive back then.

"Yes it is." I said. "So what's your name?"

"Ava." She replied in a whisper

"How old are you Ava?" Esme asked.

"11 years old." She said. She was just what we were looking for! Suddenly my phone rang.

"Sorry about this." I said. Rose and Esme stayed behind talking to her. It was Alice calling me.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked.

"Oh my god Carlisle you HAVE to adopt her!" Alice yelled down my ear.

"Yes Alice, I will." I said. "She's really nice you know. Just don't tell the others at home."

"Well, they can probably hear." She said.

"Well bye Alice." I said. I turned my mobile off and walked back towards Esme and Rosalie. I crouched down again.

"Ava, would you like to come and live with us?" I asked.

"Only if you want to." She said quite shyly this time.

"Well shall I go and speak to the head carer. Well see what we can do." I smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Rosalie sat down next to her.

"Shall we read together?" Rosalie asked

"Well if you want to." She said. Ava read to Rosalie very fluently. Esme and I walked over to the tanned women to talk to her about adopting Ava.

"Hello." Esme said. The women turned around.

"Oh hello again, now what would you like?" She asked.

"Were interested in adopting Ava." Esme said.

"Ava, oh she's a lovely girl. I will go and get some adoption forms and information." She said and walked off. I smiled at Esme. Soon she came back quickly holding a clear plastic folder.

"Let's go and sit in my office." She said. We followed her in to a very friendly room. She took a seat one side of the desk. I took the other.

"Here are the details about her. Have a read." She said giving me the clear plastic folder.

_INFORMATION_

_NAME: Ava Willow Mayne_

_BIRTHDATE: 1/OCTOBER/1998_

_SHEET AVA FILLED OUT_

_INTERESTS: Reading, Writing, Drama and Dance_

_APPERANCE: Tanned Skin, Brown eyes, Bronze/Auburn curls_

_FAVOURITE-_

_Colour- Gold_

_Animal- Dolphin_

_Flower- Rose_

_Musical- Wicked/ Mamma Mia/ Hairspray/ Grease_

_Song- Anything from Mamma Mia or Wicked!_

_Sport- Ballet_

_Food- _

_Write a paragraph about you-_

_I am a lover of any kinds of arts! My favourite ballet is Swan Lake. I go to Madame Audely School for Dance which is fabulous. I think school is alright although it could be much better! My favourite story is Harry Potter! It's amazing! Harry and Ron and Hermione are great characters._

_When I am older I would like to be a dance teacher or an actress. It's so fun doing that kind of stuff! It would make my dream to get in to the Seattle Dance School. It's a Dance School were you have to do lodes of auditions to get in to. It looks great. It would also be good to be in proper musicals on stage like Wicked or Oliver Twist or anything like that!_

_WHAT WE THINK OF AVA HERE-_

_Ava is a lovely bright friendly girl who needs a loving family. She's smart and is top of her classes at Forks Middle School (6__th__ Grade). She is always talking to people and being kind. Ava is so sweet and kind hearted and always helping with the younger children. She is a one-of-a-kind girl!_

"Aww, that's a nice." Esme said when she had finished reading. I nodded.

"Okay forms." The women said. We signed the forms and we knew Ava was ours. "You can bring her home tonight. Go and tell her the news!" She said excitedly. We walked over to Ava who was showing Rose one of her dances. Rose turned and around and shh-ed us. She was obviously watching.

Ava preformed a sequence of beautiful twirls and jumps and twists. She really was an amazing dancer! Once she had finished she curtsied. Rose clapped.

"That was really good!" She said.

"Thanks." Ava said and blushed.

"Well Ava, we've done the forms now. Your coming home tonight with us." Esme said.

"Really?" She asked. "Wow!"

"Rose why don't you go and help Ava pack." I suggested. I wanted to ring everyone and tell them the news…

Ava's Point of View

Wow! I was being adopted. Rose and I climbed upstairs to my room that I shared with that cow, Elena. Elena was sitting on her bed. She stared at me and Rose as we walked in.

"Hello." Elena said.

"Hi." Rose said. "Where are all your bags then?" She asked.

"Oh you're being adopted?" She said emphasising the you're.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but you being adopted, thank god you're getting out of here!" She said. 

"Stop it girls." Rose said. I picked up my bag and got my clothes out in silence. Rose looked at my bedside table pictures.

"That's my Mom." I said. "Before she died." I got up and pointed at the pictures.

"She looked a lot like you." Rose said.

"Yeah a lot like her! I mean her Mom is so ugly!" Elena said.

"Stop it Elena." I said. I walked over to my bags to carry on packing. Rose helped me. When we were finished I grabbed a few plastic carrier bags and dumped my special stuff in there.

Rose and I went downstairs holding my bags. Carlisle and Esme were waiting there ready for me with smiles on their faces.

"Have you got everything?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I think so." I said

"Well then let's go!" Carlisle said. We walked outside the door, I said goodbye to the carers and turned around and walked with Rose.

Carlisle ride was a black Mercedes.

"Wow." I said staring at it.

"Come on get inside!" Rose said. We climbed in the back so Esme and Carlisle were in the front.

We soon pulled in to a drive, I looked up at my new house, wow this was something, five stories!

"You. Live. Here?" I asked. Rose nodded. "Oh my god!" Wow!

I got out from the back of the car.

"This is a really nice house you know!" I said. Carlisle chuckled quite quietly.

We walked through the front door in to the living room. Carlisle even took my bags for me! Sitting there were four children, they turned around and starred at me. I realised something. THEY ALL HAD GOLD EYES! I KNEW WHAT THEY WERE!

**So, C1 is over. I will be alternating this and Secrets. One week I post Secrets the next I post Ava. Well I want reviews I never get them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 1383 WORDS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**As you can see Ava and Secrets have not been updated for ages! And this is because I am starting something NEW! Original!**

**This new thing is called the **_**Love Trilogy**_**!**

**I will give you the summary for the first one!**

**Foundation of Love- 18 year old Bella had never loved anyone but when Edward came along he taught her how. But now he's gone and Bella loves him with her heart. Can she find her dear beloved?**

**The other books in the series are**

**Troubles in Love and Depths of Love!**

**They should be up in a couple of weeks!**

**Please read them!**

**Btw Ava links in with Depths of Love! I promise I will rewrite Ava but slightly differently!**

**BTW- SECRETS IS OVER! **

**Thanks Guys for bearing with me**

**Love**

**TWPOTTER**

**x**


End file.
